Linksys WRT54G v7.2
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Linksys WRT54G v7.2 __TOC__ NOTE: Flash micro only on this router. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of a few more specs! Platform Serial Num. = CDFK FCC ID = Released only in Europe? CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG CK0745 P11 844285 R2A (BCM5354 rev 2 SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Samsung 743 K801716UBC PI07 Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = Samsung 743 K4S641632K-UC75 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG CK0745 P11 844285 R2A (BCM5354 rev 2 SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = 2 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG CK0745 P11 844285 R2A (BCM5354 rev 2 SoC) Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *WRT54G v7.2 with broadcom *Linksys WRT54G v7.2 Flashing Files are here WRT54G v7.2 # Reset the router to defaults on the Linksys Admin page, and let it reboot or manually reboot it after its finished. # go to the firmware upgrade page and browse to the VxWorksPrep-Gv72-v1.bin file and click on the upgrade page. Wait for 30 seconds for it to reboot on its own, if it does not then powercycle the router manually. # again go to the firmware upgrade page and browse to the VxWorksKiller-Gv72-v3.bin file and click on the upgrade page. Wait for 60 seconds for it to reboot on its own, if it does not then powercycle the router manually. # Tftp the DD-WRT firmware to the router dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin, after successful tftp, wait 3 min for the router to finish writing new nvram defaults, etc... It should reboot on it's own at least two times, so give it the three min's and then goto http://192.168.1.1 #Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading Reverting # Reset to defaults # goto the Admin screen firmware upgrade, and browse to VxWorksRevert-Gv72-v3.bin and click upgrade. During this time the Web browser may say upgrade successful and to reboot -----"Do NOT REBOOT"----- Wait for 2 min's and then reboot. # Go to http://192.168.1.1 and you should see a mgmt mode screen, this is where you browse to the original Linksys Firmware, and and upgrade. # Wait for 1 min, even if it say's upgrade successful and to reboot, believe me, in my tests, it has not finished yet. # go to http://192.168.1.1 - you should have the regular Linksys Firmware. JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes It may be necessary to completely close and reopen the browser, it sometimes will return to a mgmt screen, if you only refresh the browser after upgrading, just close the browser and try again. Hardware Modification *ANtenna MOd INSIDE!! thanks to WarpSpeed WRT54GS v7.2 Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!